Little Theory
by StellaMuffins
Summary: As Paul and Dawn wind up getting stuck in a cave, he manages to take advantage of the situation, making her shut up for once. T for suggestive themes. —PaulDawn, IkariShipping One-Shot.


He thinks she's an annoying, stupid, girly idiot who seems to get stupider and stupider every time they meet.

Paul's little theory seemed to prove correct—at least for him in this case. He leaned against the wall he was bestowed upon with such force as he looked around again. Huge rocks were surrounding the place, leaving him cooped up in that tiny spot.

Now, the plum-haired teen wouldn't really mind this; he would've easily pulled out a Pokéball from his belt, and have one of his oh-so-loyal Pokémon simply break through the enormous rocks and set him free. He wouldn't freak out or anything, he never does. He is Paul freaking Shinji for Arceus' sake!

But, in this case, the last statement goes down the drain.

Not only was he stuck in the tiny space without his Pokéballs (he had managed to leave them behind with Brock since he insisted they should eat something for once), but he also wasn't alone.

...

A tiny, girlish whine wheezed out of a familiar coordinator's lips, coughing a bit afterwards. "Oww! It's too dark here! And I can't move!"

"Dammit, stop fucking moving around, you idiot!" Paul scolded harshly, trying to lean back into the rock behind him as far as he could. They could barely see anything, since the two were stuck in a pile of huge rocks that seemed to tremble down out of no where due to raging Onix. Paul cursed to himself mentally, replaying the situation in his head: she insisted that they go into the cave since she wanted a moon stone (or something, Paul didn't really pay much attention to half of the things that spill out of her mouth), she dragged him over into the small cave, and as always, she ended up doing something stupid in her part and managed to piss off a few wild, angry Onix. They used a somewhat powerful Earthquake, knocking her down, and Paul scurried on over to push her away and shield her with his body from falling boulders. Which leads to their current situation.

They could barely even move, yet alone see anything. The lavender haired teen wouldn't worry about that at all, simply shrugging it off and waiting for his Pokémon, or anyone to notice that they were missing.

It was the fact that the bluenette teen girl was literally pressing her whole body against him. He could feel her small hands on his chest, her legs forcibly intertwining with his, and her head buried into the crane of his neck, feeling her warm breath against his skin, all due to the lack of space they had.

He squirmed, trying so hard to control himself, all while sweatdropping. He wasn't the type of boy to be involved in any devious activities of any sort, but then again, he was a male. A male has his needs from time to time. And for him, those needs started to ache at him, screaming to him to have them satisfied. He cursed again, at his stupid hormones for even thinking of wanting to try anything on Dawn. C'mon, the girl was literally asking for it at her position! But then again, they were forced to stay like that.

Dawn, however, was trying to pull herself away from Paul. She was blushing, her whole face beet red form their closeness. She's never had this kind of contact with the boy before. Sure, she holds his hand at times, and she hugs him, but never having herself pressed against him like this. She looked away, gulping. The closeness felt so right, so good...

She let that thought shoot out of her head like a bullet, letting out a whimper.

Unknowingly, Paul's lips curved into a sly smirk at her whimpering. He stayed still, before swiftly pressing against her as a tease. He fought off a small groan. Just a small, tiny one; nothing too much. After all, it wasn't like he was willing to take her there, right?

She was cut off her whimper, letting out a tiny gasp as she felt his body elevate towards hers. Her embarrassment couldn't be any more noticeable as she looked away from him, clenching her small hands into fists on his chest. "W-What the hell!"

He chuckled in response—which made her growl cutely—and repeated his action. Paul was pleased to see how vulnerable she could be just by a simple gesture like that. He smirked afterwards, feeling him have power over her stupid self for once. Not in a sexual way, simply in a general way, where he could scare her away in the future if she was ever annoying him.

Maybe even in a sexual way too...

"P-Paul! S-Stoooooppp!" Dawn whined, squirming. She couldn't take the teasing, it made her battle even more difficult with trying to keep her distance from the boy. Was it wrong that she wanted to close the distance between them...?

"Nope. I'll keep doing it until they find us..." he said softly, ending it in a purr as he repeated. As she clamped her hand over her mouth, letting out a muffled noise, he chuckled again, feeling his body tingle a bit in excitement. "That is, if they find us..."

Paul still hasn't changed his mind about her. She was still an annoying, stupid, girly idiot who seems to get stupider and stupider. Yet this time, he loved every bit of it.

* * *

**A/N: This is a quick one shot or whatever for MajorelleSapphira here on ff. Or ReallyRelle on dA. Happy belated birthday ;w; Check her out, she's an awesome person! (^-^) /**

**Now, I know I don't usually write anime-verse, but ehh, doesn't hurt to try something new. I apologize for the OOC of the characters. Don't forget to R&R! c: pls don't even mind the title it was a last minute decision orz**

**Disclaimer: why do i even need to repeat myself im too poor to own the franchise, geez -.-**


End file.
